1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal cages and carriers, and more specifically to an improved cage and restraining apparatus for small animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small animal cages, carriers, and kennels are well known and in widespread use. However, it is often difficult to safely inoculate or otherwise treat an animal, even when it has been confined in such a cage, because the animal can freely move about the cage.